


Back Then

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, slight angst (idk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: It is a poem where Thalia reflects on the loss of luke. It has been like 100 years since the Kronos and Thalia just wants to forget it all. When she thinks about the war, however, she keeps thinking of him. Just her thoughts about it in a poem form. Very regretful. I suck at summaries so just read the thing.





	Back Then

Memories, flashbacks, visions  
Anger, pain, betrayal  
Clutching my head desperately,  
Tears streaming down my face

I wish that I could forget  
All the things that I've done  
I wish that I could forget  
All the things that have happened to me

Erase my mind  
Erase the pain  
Erase everything  
Except for him

Family, he had promised  
Family, he had sworn  
Family forever  
Maybe much longer

He told me everything he knew  
He poured his heart out to me  
He told me everything  
Except the three words, I love you

I knew he did  
He knew I knew  
We both knew  
Yet it would've been better if we said it

I can't deny,  
That I love him  
Every day I wonder  
What life would be like with him

But he's gone  
We could've been  
But never were  
What we could've been but never were

If only I hadn't been a tree  
If only my voice hadn't been a memory  
If only I'd been there  
When he needed me most

Maybe I could've changed him  
Maybe he was like this because of me  
If I had been there with him  
Would he be here, with me?

What if it was my fault  
What if I caused it  
What if by sacrificing my life for him  
I destroyed his own

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I was in fourth grade, it was my first ever fanfic. Plz don't judge/hate me too much, thnx.


End file.
